


[Podfic] Screen Test

by hopelesse



Category: Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Angst, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Infidelity, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:20:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24762229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelesse/pseuds/hopelesse
Summary: Podfic of Isozyme's story "Screen Test."Here’s the scene: Tony’s drunk in the backseat of a car, doing something he shouldn’t.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10
Collections: Team Angst





	[Podfic] Screen Test

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Screen Test](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24699856) by [isozyme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isozyme/pseuds/isozyme). 



### Details

  * **Length:** 7 minutes
  * **File type:** MP3



### Streaming & Hosting

  * On the Internet Archive [here](https://archive.org/details/screen-test)



### Credits

  * **Author:** Isozyme
  * **Reader:** Hopelesse
  * **Work Skin:** Azdaema




End file.
